Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 3/6)
'Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 3/6) '''is the third part of the same-titled series made by Eltorro64Rus. Episode was uploaded on December 28, 2012. Description The Soldier’s blood-curdling shriek echoed throughout the halls of Nucleus; he swung the sign of the horns as heavy metal inexplicably blared around him. Heavy, still in a state of shock and terror, continued to scream with a twisted face, while Scout let out a squealing cry for help. Spy too was shocked, but he realized that Heavy’s added screaming was only making things worse. He slapped Heavy upside the head, which caused him to momentarily stop; however, after a few seconds of catching his bearings, Heavy suddenly regurgitated a guitar, which he had presumably swallowed while lurking beneath Coldfront. Spy looked down at the glorious shining guitar. “Excellent!” he thought. He picked it up and strummed a note. This caught Soldier’s attention; he ceased his cry and snapped his face to look in Spy’s direction. “Yay!” Spy said, relieved that Soldier had finally quit his incessant wailing. Soldier then let out a sinister laugh, which Heavy was instantly wary of. Spy, though, was none the wiser; all he could think was “Yippee!” Before Heavy could warn Spy of Soldier’s dark intentions, Soldier challenged Spy to a Solo Battle. This shocked both Spy and Heavy; however, Spy gladly stood up to the challenge, raising his guitar in preparation. Soldier threw Scout aside and held his hands out before him with a sinister chuckle. He raised his hands, and as he did so, the earth began to shake. From the deepest and darkest crevices of Hell, a black guitar emerged through a crevice in the earth. Soldier screamed in bloodthirsty anticipation as the guitar rose higher and higher. Once it had finally emerged from the core of the Earth, Soldier gestured the guitar his way, and it instantly flew into his hands. Backup music began to sound through Nucleus as Soldier smirked, ready to perform his solo. And then he rocked. He rocked so hard that the earth quaked with every note. He rocked the very foundation of the earth with his music. His sound became light, forming an unholy glow around his magnificence. The speed of his fingertips only moved the hands of fate closer and closer to Spy’s demise. Scout, unable to take the awesome might of Soldier’s metal, covered his ears and screamed. Heavy and Spy both cried in fear, as they laid witness to Soldier’s radiant display. Suddenly realizing how deep a hole he had dug for himself, Spy could only let out one word: “Merde.” The rhythm of Soldier’s rock cried out to the underworld, and the underworld spoke in return; tombstones rose around Spy, sealing his fate and preparing him for his descent into Hell after falling in battle. Satisfied that he had more than won their fight, Soldier brought his solo to an epic finale. The aftershock of Soldier’s music shook Spy and Heavy to their core, rendering them dumbfounded and speechless. Seeing this, Soldier snickered; he knew that victory was already at hand. Spy let out a frightened grunt. But then he remembered what he was fighting for: if he fell there, nobody would remain to save Scout from Soldier’s clutches. So he mustered up all of the courage that remained inside him; he dug deep into his heart, and poured out his soul. And then, as Spy’s guitar heard his heart’s cry, it was as if they became one. Spy rocked as he had never rocked before. His smooth riffs were like soothing waves rising up to crash against Soldier’s wicked challenge. Soldier may have had immense dark powers, but he lacked what gave Spy’s music its strength: soul. Soldier frowned, taken aback by Spy’s music. Heavy calmed himself and watched Spy intently, knowing that all of their hopes lay in his hands. Spy’s godlike music was strong enough to push back the hordes of Hell, forcing the graves to recede back into the earth. Soldier could only stand in awe, his mind blown and his lips quivering at the magnificence of Spy’s rock. “This is so epic!” he thought, never realizing what he had been missing his whole life. As the last remaining graves returned to Hell from whence they came, Spy brought his solo to a close with one final chord. For a few seconds, the overwhelmed Soldier looked as if he was about to admit defeat. But then he realized a loophole in their duel, a means through which he could win Scout’s soul for good. “No,” he claimed, refusing to accept his loss just yet. He pointed to Heavy and called him out to the challenge. Spy suddenly panicked; there was no way Heavy could even attempt to match his skill. Scout was certainly doomed. He looked down at Heavy, who merely looked back and forth between Spy and Soldier, just as confused as Spy was. Before Heavy could speak a word, Spy thrust the guitar into his hands. Soldier let out a devilish laugh; victory was assured. Heavy stood up ready to play, but the guitar wasn’t even facing the right direction. Spy flipped it around and slapped his face with his palm, letting out a worried groan. At least Heavy made an attempt. As he wildly strummed the guitar, all he got for his blithe efforts was painful speaker feedback. Spy scraped his hand down his face, horrified at the abomination Heavy was producing. Soldier was equally set aback, but he tried to stand his ground; as long as he maintained his focus, the Solo Battle would be his. Heavy eventually put his crude display to a merciful end. Soldier smirked, knowing that the battle was won. Spy and Scout both covered their faces in shame. The oblivious Heavy, though…he just continued to smile his blissfully unaware smile, chuckling at his perceived victory. To celebrate, he brought out a follow-up act in the form of his radio, which then played his favorite song: Rebecca Black’s “Friday”. The wretched lyrics caused Spy to gag and cover his ears in horror. Soldier, unable to accept such vile music at his sacred Solo Battle, dropped his guitar to the ground and involuntarily lifted his own body into the air by standing on one leg. Before he realized what his body was autonomously doing, he flipped over and collapsed onto Scout. He screamed for help, begging for sanctuary from the terrifying beats, but Soldier could no longer take it anymore; his skin lost all definition, and shortly thereafter, he exploded, shattering Scout’s body with his demise. Spy gasped in shock, but before he could attend to Scout, he had to quiet the infernal noise. Even though Heavy continued to enjoy the song, Spy didn’t care. He punted the radio, sending it and “Friday” down into the darkest depths, where they would never be seen again. He reminded Heavy of their priority: Scout. Heavy snapped out of his ecstasy and rushed to Scout’s aid. As he crawled over, he ascertained the situation. “Soldier is dead,” he confirmed. “Scout is…” Before he could determine Scout’s status, he noticed a gold watch on Soldier’s dismembered arm. He lifted the arm for a second, making sure it wouldn’t move, and then removed the watch from Soldier’s arm. He spotted a price tag on the watch: 400000$. If it still had the tag, it must’ve been new, too. What a find! Heavy pocketed it, but then remembered that Spy was watching. “Ohhhh no!” Heavy screamed in feigned anguish, failing to gain Spy’s sympathy. “Scout is dead!” Feeling a small tinge of guilt, Heavy tried to make Scout better by attaching his head to Soldier’s boot. Spy watched on; even if he didn’t want to admit it, there was a small sliver of hope left in his heart that Scout would be okay. Scout suddenly exhaled, shocking Heavy; did his resuscitation actually work? Spy watched intently, waiting to see what would happen next. Scout’s head suddenly screamed, no doubt due to the unbearable pain of remaining alive while reduced to nothing more than a head. Heavy recoiled in shock and ran into the arms of Spy, who tried to avoid the incoming mass of fat but could not get away in time. Heavy blubbered and sobbed, much to the disgust of Spy. The reanimated Scout bounced about on his attached boot, bounding away. Spy demanded the childish Heavy to shut up, but Heavy continued to hold Spy close, affirming his own strength to make himself feel better. Spy, blocking out Heavy’s inane banter, looked over Heavy’s arm and spotted Scout bouncing atop buckets someone had left lying around. Spy knew he had to chase after him, but he could do nothing while Heavy had him in a death grip. He elbowed Heavy in the stomach, causing him to wail even harder. Spy then decided he wasn’t going to take Heavy’s shit anymore. He commanded Heavy to move; after blubbering for a second more, Heavy agreed to Spy’s demand and released him. Spy grabbed Heavy and, groaning in disgust, slid the two of them across the floor towards Nucleus’s gated exit, which Scout easily slipped through. They eventually arrived and collapsed down the stairs; Heavy then shocked Spy by throwing him over the gate. Once he got over the initial surprise, Spy complimented Heavy on his throwing ability. Heavy then lifted him and carried him away. Behind them, though, magic flew in the air. Or at least it was magical for a few seconds, before reverting to horror: Soldier’s exploded body parts suddenly flew back together and rejoined, bringing him back to life. He cried in glorious triumph, but then realized that his celebration was premature: his right leg was missing. “Yeah…” he murmured, realizing that the others must have had the leg. He followed their trail, cursing as he collapsed through the set of buckets, until he finally reached the staircase. He had battled the mightiest of foes in musical combat, but stairs? With only one leg, this was a challenge he could not overcome. He groaned in worry as he sized up the staircase. Finally nutting up, he tried to leap forward to pass the stairs in one go, but instead stumbled down the staircase before collapsing onto the floor. With a weak moan, he pulled himself past Nucleus’s gate, following the other three towards Sawmill. Meanwhile, Heavy continued to carry Spy as they made their way deeper into Sawmill. Once they arrived at the center of the mill, Heavy looked around with a foolish grin, wondering where Scout could be. His question was answered as a bucket fell onto his head, blinding him. Scout jumped onto the bucket and flew off; as soon as Scout jumped away, he was followed by a large mass of pianos, which was then followed by a train. “How could this happen?” Heavy pondered. Spy knew the answer, as only one person could be responsible for that much nonsense: “Scout!” he replied. Heavy then understood as well, responding in turn “Da.” The two watched as Scout merrily jumped above more buckets, laughing all the way. Spy lunged at Scout, hoping to catch him, but Scout jumped away at the last second. Heavy attempted the same, but Scout easily avoided him as he yelled “Nope!” Spy tried to snatch him again, but Scout moved slightly to the side; Heavy tried to grab Scout while he was close to Spy, but missed and grabbed Spy instead, twisting and pulling the poor man in his grip. His work done, Heavy triumphantly lifted Spy into the air, for he had found a “Spy”. “I am hero!” Heavy reflected. Proud of his friend, Spy looked down upon him and thought “Nice job.” His adrenaline rush fading, Heavy suddenly dropped the Spy to the ground. He realized then that his arrogance would be his undoing, and that he had been stupid. As Spy and Heavy got back up, Heavy looked about the room. “Where is Scout?” he asked. He turned to Spy, who intently looked him square in the eyes. “What?” Heavy asked, wondering why Spy was looking at him like that. But Spy knew that Heavy was merely out of order. He stuck his knife into Heavy’s skull and tilted it up and down, recalibrating Heavy’s consciousness. As he retracted the knife, Heavy chuckled; his eyes rolled around in his head as he rebooted. His brain began to malfunction though, causing him to spout gibberish; a quick slap to the face from Spy solved this problem. Fully recharged, Heavy claimed his new target with a hearty sniff: “Sandvich.” This frustrated Spy; they were supposed to be after Scout! Tilting his head down to track the scent, Heavy was on the chase towards his delicious meal. Thinking it could somehow possibly lead them back to Scout, Spy quickly took chase. The two wildly ran through Sawmill, leaping across rooftops and vaulting over boulders. Heavy rounded a corner and noticed his beloved Sandvich tied to a string. As Spy crawled underneath Heavy, he was glad to know that the chase was not without purpose: Scout was chasing after the Sandvich as well, which was gradually being pulled back along the string. Heavy let out a hearty laugh, ready to consume his beloved treat. Spy, though, was more suspicious of what must have been a trick. He commanded Heavy to move; if anyone was going to get trapped, he wanted to be sure it would be Heavy instead of himself. However, Heavy collapsed onto Spy and dragged the two of them on the ground towards the origin of the Sandvich’s string. At the end of the line, though, they found their worst nightmare waiting for them. There stood the BLU Soldier, with Scout in hand. He reattached the boot to his ankle, assimilating Scout into his body as his knee. “Help!” Scout cried as the death metal that surrounded Soldier blared. Heavy gasped in fear, while Spy was stunned that they would need to battle this powerful foe once again. Soldier sinisterly cackled; with Spy no longer having his guitar and Scout’s strength absorbed into Soldier’s body, Spy and Heavy’s fates were sealed… To be continued!﻿ Music used * Bring Me The Horizon - Pray For Plagues * Periphery - Icarus Lives! (Instrumental) * Born Of Osiris - Follow The Signs (SOLO) * Shattered Skies -- Beneath The Waves (SOLO) * Kan R. Gao, feat. Laura Shigihara -- Bestest Detectives in the World (To The Moon OST) * Kirk Hammett Master of Puppets guitar licks (EPIC SOLO) (Search on YouTube) * Rebecca Black - Friday * Kan R. Gao, feat. Laura Shigihara -- Uncharted Realms (To The Moon OST) * Periphery -- Light (Instrumental) * Back To The Future - The Letter * The Black Dahlia Murder - I Will Return * Kirby Air Ride - GRASS * The Legend Of Zelda - Ocarina Of Time - Item Catch * Kirby Air Ride - Dream Land * Banjo-Kazooie - Nuts and Bolts - Second Rate Characters * 2006 Ren & Stimpy - Production Music vol. 3 - Escape * Donkey Kong Country 2 - Snakey Chantey * Kirby Super Star - Hilltop Chase * Bring Me The Horizon - Off The Heezay Category:Video